Outtakes and company play
This is how Outtakes and company play goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. 1 and Sulley are standing near a chair Ryantransformer: Speed. Speed: Marker. Transformersprimefan: And action. and Sulley back away from Boo onto the chair but the chair tilts and falls over, taking them with it Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! Sully: Sorry! laughs and so do Boo and Sully Ryantransformer: Cut. 2 is sitting with Boo drawing pictures Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. tosses a cereal hoop but it landed on the paper Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. Missed. Try again. scene replays and this time, the hoop hits Boo in the eye Ryan F-Freeman: Retry. scene plays again and Boo rolls over, causing Ryan to laugh Ryan F-Freeman: laughter Cut! 3 Crash Bandicoot: Ready for a race, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Ready as I'll be ever be. Fizz pulls out Jean-Bob from the Swan Princess instead of a flag Jean-Bob: Whoa! Where am I? Pop Fizz: Jean-Bob!? Gaia Everfree: laughs Crash Bandicoot: laughs Props! 4 12th Doctor: Ok, guys. We could use Human Rigby's TARDIS. Rigby (EG): Let's do it. opens the doors and saw Princess Malucia Princess Malucia: Hi. Matau T. Monkey: What the? Princess Malucia: laughs Matau T. Monkey: chuckles 5 Matau T. Monkey: C'mon, guys. Mike: Get lost, you two. Crash Bandicoot: He's right. You're making him loss his focus. Smitty: Oh, sorry. Sully: See you later, fellas. Smitty: Go get them, Mr. Soloman and friends! Needleman: You idiot! It's Sullivan, not Soloman. Smitty: What!? Needleman: You're messing up the scene! Smitty: Sorry! Needleman: We're never gonna work in Hollywood again. Smitty: Let me do it over. Needleman: Shut up! Smitty: Keep rolling! Needleman: You're making it worse! 5.1 Jerry: Duck and cover, people! [ CDA Agent: grunts Oy... agent slinds down with the glass squeaking) [Outtake 5.2 George: Hey, thanks, guys. That was a close one. CDA agent: Ok. [ George: (yelling) Roz: Ta-da! (all laughing) 6 is about to swing his Keyblade at Ryvine but hits the camera by accident Ryvine Sparkle: laughs Halirious! Crash Bandicoot: I'm so sorry. I hope it's not broken. I was about to hit him. I need some more practice. Ryvine Sparkle: Ok, guys. We are ready for another take. scene restarts and Crash swings his Keyblade at Ryvine's Keyblade causing Crash to vibrate Ryvine Sparkle: laughs Crash Bandicoot: Ow! Matau T. Monkey: Medic! Ryvine Sparkle: laughter I'm sorry. Ha-hah-hah. Cut! 7 Crash Bandicoot:on a night hat with a picture of Rothbart and Odette We could sleep here for the night. laughing What? Why are you laughing at? the hat Oh. laughs So funny, Odette. Ryantransformer: Cut! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. What he said. Give me that and let's go again. 7.1 Crash Bandicoot: You got your... at Sci-Ryan's joke glasses and laughs Sci-Ryan: What? What's so funny? looks at his joke glasses Sci-Ryan: sighs Odette.... 7.2 Crash pulls out his Keyblade with writing on it that says "You love Ivy. From Odette." Crash Bandicoot (EG): Huh? glares It's your brother, isn't it, Odette! Thomas: laughter Cut! 8 and Odette are ready to bounce onto the platform but Sci-Ryan bumps into the background Sci-Ryan: That was anti-climatic. Right, Odette? Ouch. nods and laughs 9 Ryalight Glimmer: Ryan!? Where is the kid? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh.... What was my line again? face-palms Ryantransformer: Cut! Ryan F-Freeman: I need to remember my line, Ryalight. Ryalight Glimmer: Yeah. I think so. 10 Mike: Wait a minute. Randall? That cheater. He's trying to boost his numbers. Sully: There's something else Crash wants to tell you. Mike: What? Crash Bandicoot: Look-lay in the bag-bay. Mike: I think you mean "Ook-lay in the Ag-bay", Crash. Sully: What? Meg Griffin (EG): Maybe Evil Ryan and I suggest, Crash, is that you can take a moment to Ead-ray you Ipt-scray. laughs 11 Ryan F-Freeman: You think he's coming out the closet and scare you, Boo? I think I can show this. It's empty. a door and Roz is in the closet See? Roz: Guess who? and the others laughs 12 Emmet: Ok, Ryan. Keep Boo safe from Ansem. Ryan F-Freeman: Ansem? laughs Who's Ansem? laughs Evil Ryan: Cut please! Ryan Tokisaki: You need to know Randel. Get my agent on the phone! 13 Evil Ryan: Aww. Boo. It's been fun with you. Meg Griffin: Go ahead. Ryan F-Freeman: Go throw up. laughter What did I say? Was it something I ate? 14 Sully: Hey, Ted! Good morning! Rex: Roar! Ryantransformer: Cut! Rex: Hey, how is that? Was I scary? Do I get the part? Transformersprimefan: Thank you. Rex: Can I do it again? I can be taller! 15 Crash Bandicoot: Ryan needs to rescue Boo. What will we do? Evil Ryan: Optimus, use your head. [ Optimus Prime: Rex's voice But, I don't wanna use my head! charge at the door but, they got hurt Bertram T. Monkey: Ow. 16 pulls down some backgrounds for Randall to blend in then when is blended with a picture of a guy in a suit Randall: Hey. What the... and Fungus laughs Randall: Ok. Very funny. But, I look good in a suit. 17 Matau T. Monkey: Follow Boo's Door! his button What's wrong with this... then flies out of control Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Master Ryan! Sunset! flies towards a camera and spins sideways Matau T. Monkey: I am getting dizzy! 18 Sci-Ryan: Oh. Hey. My friends and I are... uh... rehearsing a scene from the upcoming play called "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help me". chuckles It's a musical. sings Put that thing back where it came from or so help me~ And Meg starts humming a tune Mike: Get That thing away from me you guys~ Sci-Ryan: Put That thing back where it came from~ Mike and Sci-Ryan: Or I'll (he'll) poke myself (himself) in the eye (eyes)~ Sci-Ryan: Well. It is still a working progress. It's going to get better. scene change to a company play. Ryan is on stage with a microphone Ryan F-Freeman: Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to this year's company play. Starring, written and directed by Mike.... Emmet: off-screen And produced. Ryan F-Freeman: And produced by Mike Wazows.... spotlight is off him Oh. Right. off stage [ Sci-Ryan: Put That thing back where it came from~ Mike: Or so help me~ Mike and Sully: So help me~ Sci-Ryan: So help me get by~ Ryan and friends: Put That thing back where it came from~ Or so help me~ So help me~ Odette and Sci-Ryan: I (My friend) just gonna cry~ [ Heatwave: Your seat is right over there, Milly. stage, Baby Smitty: Boo! Evil Ryan: Oh my gosh! Ryan F-Freeman: There's a child, there's a child~ There's a human child~ Running 'round the resteraunt~ It's so really wild!~ [The monsters and Ryan's friends start running while Bany Smitty follows What have the thing will become of us~ And the monsters living in Monstropolis~ stage background falls. Later, Brian is playing the piano for the scene " " Megatron: as Ryalight Glimmer Ok, Prime-Prince and Mike. Tell us where the kid is and tell Randall who is OpThomas Prime. Crowd: Boo! Ryan F-Freeman: Mike and I will never talk! NEVER! Mike: I agree with Ryan! scene change to Kuryan standing with Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: She's out of our hair~ From Crowd Ryan Tokisaki: And just when I dare to care~ Sci-Ryan: She says "Oh contrair. You're my pair of friends"~ Ryan Tokisaki: I love you~ the audience Crash Bandicoot (EG): crying Tish would love this. Rigby (EG): Human Crash Keep it together, my friend. [ Ryan and Friends: And so we put that kid back where she came from~ As she help us to find~ A better tomorrow today~ crowd applause Mike: Thank you! Ryan F-Freeman: One at night for two to be in the Aduance, Ladies And gentleman. Mike: My mom! Ryan F-Freeman: And my mom, Queen Ryanara with her friend; Mai Lacey! [ Ryan and Mike: Thank you, Monstropolis! Ryan F-Freeman: And Thank you from Prince Ryan Prime of Amathyst, Earth and Cybertron and his team; The Technorganic Empire! Murphy's version of I'm A Believer starts playing Donkey: Come on, y'all! Then I saw her face~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Bloopers